1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator for raising and lowering a window glass or window pane of an automotive vehicle door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art window regulator, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-14231, includes a pair of parallel guide rails independently secured to a door inner panel and a pair of carrier plates carrying thereon a window pane and supported by way of guide rollers on the guide rails in such a manner as to be movable upwardly and downwardly.
A disadvantage of the prior art window regulator is that its constituent parts, e.g. the guide rails and carrier plates are freely movable relative to each other prior to installation on the door inner panel and for this reason it is quite difficult to install the parts in place through an installation work which must be done in a limited space, resulting in a difficult and inefficient installation work.